The Pleasure House by addicted-to-romione-beward
by VampiresLoves
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella é 'salva' por Victoria e torna-se uma prostituta em sua casa. Até que Edward entra em sua vida e ela deseja ser beijada, ser amada e ir embora daquele inferno na terra. O amor deles será suficiente para resistir ao seu trabalho?


**Título: **The Pleasure House / A Casa do Prazer

**Autora: **addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Tradutoras: **VampiresLoves e Karina Melo

**Shipper: **Bella/Edward

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance

**Censura: **M

**Sinopse: **Bella é 'salva' por Victoria e se torna uma prostituta em sua casa. Até que Edward entra em sua vida e ela deseja ser beijada, ser amada e ir embora daquele inferno na terra. O amor deles será suficiente para resistir ao seu trabalho?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward**, Twilight e os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Para os animais, o universo inteiro foi cuidadosamente dividido em (a) companheiros, (b) comida, (c) dos que fugir e (d) rochas._

_Terry Pratchett_

"Venha comigo. Fuja comigo!" Ele insistiu. Eu olhei em seus olhos, querendo confiar nele, meu cliente dedicado, minha beleza de olhos verdes. Victoria teria minha cabeça se me descobrisse. A vida que ele me prometeu soava tão promissora, mas eu estava FORA de seus padrões. Eu tinha que ficar aqui, esta era minha casa. Seus olhos estavam me implorando; eu tinha que olhar para longe para que conseguisse mentir.

"Eu nunca te amei, senhor. Eu sinto muito se fiz você pensar o contrário." Senti-me doente. Como eu podia fazer isso com ele?

"Olhe em meus olhos e diga isso novamente!" Sua voz dolorida sussurrou lentamente. Ele virou minha cabeça e penetrou minha alma com seu olhar verde.

"Este é o meu trabalho. Não posso me apaixonar. Eu não quero fugir com você." Eu menti; melhor do que pensei que era capaz.

"Estou indo embora amanhã cedo. Nunca esqueça que _eu_ sempre irei te amar, Blue." Ele nunca tinha me chamado de Blue. Isso enviou arrepios a minha coluna. A razão pela qual eu vivia e passava por todos os dias nesta casa de pé, beijou minha mão e saiu pela porta. "Isabella." Ele murmurou baixo, abriu a porta e foi embora. O clique ecoou em minha cabeça e meu coração.

Só eu vou ser estúpida suficiente para me apaixonar pelo fotógrafo problemático e um pouco bêbado! Oh, como ele era lindo quando veio aqui pela primeira vez. Ele veio direto até mim e perguntou em uma voz um pouco arrastada onde era meu quarto. Eu sabia que ele era problema no momento que peguei sua mão para conduzi-lo até meu quarto. Ele parecia assustado com nossas mãos unidas, sentindo as faíscas também.

Eu coloquei o robe de seda noturno e corri para fora do quarto. Eu o peguei, bem quando ele estava prestes a sair da casa.

"Volte por um momento." Eu sussurrei, esperando que ninguém fosse nos ouvir ou nos ver. Ele concordou com a cabeça e retornamos para meu quarto.

Eu peguei algumas fotos, cartas e outras coisas bobas e as enfiei numa bolsa pequena. Eu coloquei um vestido. Um azul, é claro, como se eu estivesse a autorização para usar algo mais.

"Vamos lá!" Sorri para ele, pegando sua mão.

"Oh, Isabella, você me faz tão feliz! Deixe-me te beijar!" Ele sussurrou segurando meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Não aqui. Simplesmente vamos. Rápido!" Eu o puxei para fora do quarto e da casa. Mantendo nossas mãos juntas nós corremos e corremos até que eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas e meus pulmões estavam protestando. Paramos num campo perto da floresta.

"Vamos fazer uma pausa." Ele disse asperamente. Sentamos lá por um tempo, só respirando e deixando nossas pernas se esticarem. De repente, ele me pegou em seus braços e me carregou até a floresta.

"Eu conheço um bom lugar aqui." Ele murmurou.

"Quando o avião irá partir?" Eu perguntei.

"Mais tarde, amanhã de noite, agora calma, deixe isso ser apenas nós dois." Paramos em uma bela campina e ele me deitou. Ele deitou em cima de mim, pairando e olhando em meus olhos.

"Deixe-me te beijar, Bella." Eu concordei com a cabeça lentamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:** Boa noite! Como estão? O que acharam dessa prévia da história? Edward é um fotógrafo, bem diferente do usual, e Bella... acho que vocês já conseguiram imaginar hahaha _

_Para quem acompanha TBP, eu disse que abriria uma nova fanfic na quinta-feira, mas resolvi abrir hoje! TPH é uma short fic, com 10 capítulos. Vou atualizar semanalmente todas as quartas-feiras. _

_Espero que tenham gostado e que acompanhem a história! Comentem para eu saber se vocês estão gostando ou não, fico muito feliz com os comentários de vocês!_

_Beijos, uma boa semana!_


End file.
